


Fire Dance

by AllyDog57



Category: Inkheart (2008), Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Fire, No Dialogue, awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyDog57/pseuds/AllyDog57
Summary: Dustfinger performs his fire act in the Inkworld.





	Fire Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I would imagine one of Dustfinger's performances without the limits our world has.  


Dustfinger silently walks into the village square, empty-handed except for Gwin and a hat. The crowd separates. They knew the routine. They clear a large circle, just enough space for Dustfinger's performance. 

He places the hat on the edge of the circle and takes the leash off Gwin. Everyone grows silent. Dustfinger stands in the center of the circle, wrings his hands out and rests them at his sides. He bows his head and is ready to begin.

His audience could barely see the first licks of light in the growing dusk. It dances along his palm, through his fingers. It was no more than a small flame, scarcely enough to warm one's hands, but those who can spot it were mesmerized. 

As the sky grew darker, the flames grew bigger and more extravagant. They twisted and weaved around Dustfinger as the crowd oohed and aahed. 

They formed flowers and deer, and rabbits through the forest. The night grew darker and the flames grew brighter. Yellows and oranges and blues and reds danced, teasing the cold night. 

Dustfinger arranged the flames in a series of hoops. He whistled sharply, and Gwin shot out from behind the hat. The horned marten jumped and twisted, fearless of the fire. Dustfinger rearranged the hoops, requiring Gwin to do more complicated jumps. Each hoop exploded into sparks as he passed, sending embers flying around. 

Gwin leaped through his last hoop and landed. Dustfinger whistled sharply again and the marten ran up his body and sat on his shoulder, licking his paws. He looked over at his furry friend and smiled. 

The night grew dark, the only faint glimmer of light coming from the full moon overhead. It fell deadly silent, the audience waiting for the last act. 

Dustfinger walked over to a small girl in front of him. He opened his palm to her, revealing a fiery rosebud. He motioned for her to take it. 

She moved her small palm over to his, and the bud slid to her hand. Dustfinger stood up straight and watched the girl look on in awe. 

The flower bloomed into the most beautiful flower ever seen. The petals were rimmed with red hot but filled with an orange that looked like gold. Bright yellow stems grew out of the center, topped with brilliant embers. The girl's face lit up in awe and wonder. She looked up at Dustfinger in amazement. The flower vanished when she closed her fist. He bowed low to the girl, who clapped harder than anyone else in the crowd. Coins clinked into the hat, and the crowd began to thin. 

Dustfinger pit Gwin back on his leash, and walked to the hat. He grinned as he walked home, counting the coins. The moon guided his way home with its light. He looked up at the stars and closed his eyes. 

It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. It will be added to.


End file.
